


Angel fish, little gold fish

by Angelheart01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Fish, Castiel gets a new pet, Cute, Guinea Pig Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Guinea Pig-Lover Castiel (Supernatural), Magic, Magical Pets, Pet Store, Pets, Supernatural Pets, guinea pigs, pet shop, talking pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelheart01/pseuds/Angelheart01
Summary: A new pet store opens up one that sells supernatural pets! Dean buys Cas a pet fish, Cas gets a new pet, a pet fish! An angel fish!
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was doing research on his computer and an advertisement randomly pops up on his screen it’s for a new store that just opened up

Sam thought it was a little strange that that just so happened to pop up out of the blue like that on his computer screen but Sam always dreamed about having a pet so he ran to tell Dean about it

”Hey dean guess what? A new pet shop just opened up and they have some incredible pets there, pets that are magical and mythical! A magical pet shop that sells supernatural pets!”

Dean was excited about the news and couldn’t wait to tell Cas

”Why don’t you surprise Cas and buy him a pet?!” Sam suggests

”Well ok, I’ll do it for Cas”

Dean decides against his better judgment to go to the local pet store and buy his best buddy Castiel a new companion

Dean walked to the pet shop instead of driving baby there

Dean walked into the shop and a bell rang, the store was a lot bigger on the inside then it looked on the outside, every thing looked a lot bigger, this place was huge! The ceiling looks about as tall as the sky but in reality it was only about 10 feet tall or so

”Hello” Dean calls, his voice echoing no one answers, this place was empty there was no customers insight

Dean was amazed at the large and unique variety of animals in the pet shop, there was something for everyone literarily!

The walls of the store were each marked with a magical sigil written in enochian and English letters

There were fantasy creatures such as unicorns that could fly with golden horns on their head, baby dragons, mermaids, fairies and even real sea monkeys that had long curly tales and loved bananas

There were hybrids animals and even extinct animals like baby sauropod dinosaurs, raptors, a baby triceratops, stegosaurus and pterodactyls

There were dodo birds, giant ground sloths an extinct species of giant lemur, and even baby behemoths and baby leviathans because well... there was something for everyone

Dean couldn’t decide on what kind of pet to get for Cas.

Dean thought about getting Cas a guinea pig because he knows how much Cas loves them, however there were no guinea pigs available for sale at the time so Dean shops around for the next best pet for Cas.

Then Dean spots a beautiful golden angel fish with gold fins that look identical to angel wings so Dean decides to buy Cas a pet fish, and what better then an angel fish for an angel like Cas?

The fish looks harmless right? What can possibly go wrong with such a cute little, harmless fish?

Dean couldn’t find anyone working there so he walks up to the front counter, Dean approaches a friendly sales associate who works at the stone, Dean found it odd that only one person was working by themselves at the shop, but didn’t think much of it

The cashier looked awfully familiar and was very friendly, as a matter of fact to friendly, she was smiling a little too much but Dean though nothing of it, Dean just appreciated the friendly jester

“Hello miss” “You new around here?” Dean tries flirting with the beautiful woman

She turns around and nods a yes and bats her long dark lashes at Dean flirting back “I’m not from around here”

“Can I help you with anything today handsome?”

”Um yes please, how much for this little gold fish?”

”One dollar for the fish and I’ll include the tank and food for free”

Surprisingly the fish costs little to no money Dean paid one dollar for the fish and the tank and food everything was included with the sale of the fish.

Dean was a little suspicious why everything was so cheap but who can argue with the price?

It was a great deal and Dean wants to do something extra special for Cas!

Dean looks at the woman’s name tag that read Tricksy, the woman had long light brown hair and blue and gold hazel colored eyes that appeared to almost glow

She was dressed in a green jacket, a red shirt, jeans and was wearing white sneakers and long white socks

She stairs into Dean’s sparkling green eyes, Dean stairs back into her eyes lost in thought

”So you name is Tricksy, hello nice to meet you, you are a very beautiful woman Tricky”

”Well thank you sweetie”

”I would like to purchase this cute little fish as a pet for my friend”

“This is a female angel fish, her fins look like golden wings” the woman explained

”So it’s a girl fish?”

”She sure is honey the cashier winked”

Dean’s face blushes a shade of pink after the beautiful girl called him honey she winked and smiled at Dean

”She’s a beauty, I mean the fish of course” Dean said correcting himself

“I’m sure he will love her”

“Excuse me but I never told you my friend was a he, how do you know he was a he”

The woman replies “Lucky guess I suppose still grinning”

She smiled and winked at Dean again she said “Excellent choice Mr. Winchester, this fish is very special”

Dean was taken by surprise “Hold on how did you know my name?”

She replied “I know the Winchester family very well you resemble John and Mary I figured you must be their boy Dean”

”You know my parents?”

”Yes, I know of them I known them for years, sense before you were born”

That’s funny you know my parents but you don’t look much older then me”

”You’re very pretty Tricksy, If you don’t mind me asking how old are you?“

”I’m um... well I don’t really like telling my age”

”That’s ok you don’t have to tell me cutie I know a woman never tells her true a age, well usually”

“But what do you mean by this fish is very special?What's so special about it?, dose it talk or something?”

“Something like that” the woman said giggling cutely

”Well as long as it will make my best friend happy I’ll take it”

”How about a little smooch before you go honey?”

”Uh G well I would love to but I can’t see my brother and best friend are waiting for me”

”Are you sure, how about if I give you a little peck on the cheek then?”

”Well I guess one little harmless kiss won’t hurt”

”That a boy Dean bean, now come closer”

”Dean lowers himself over the counter and Tricksy bends over with her soft pink lips puckered up”

Just then Dean backs off pulling away quickly “No I can’t, look I better get going now”

”Suit yourself” the woman said

Dean notices there is a big box of candy and chocolate behind the counter and a jar of lollipops sitting on the counter

”Is that chocolate, candy and lollipops?”

”Yep”

”So why does a pet store even sell candy bare and chocolate bars and lollipops?”

”I got a bit of a sweet tooth and I like to keep the stone stocked up on sweets and treats”

”Sweet tooth, uh ha” Dean thought

”Ok look here’s your money, thank you for the fish I’ll take good care of her”

“And I’m sure Cassie will love her” Tricky said snickering

“Hold on, how did you know my friend’s name Trick...sy”?!

”Ok, there’s something not write about all of this, something sounds well fishy around here and it’s not this cute little fish”

”Who are you really TRICKS?”

The woman gave a big toothy grin and then snaps her fingers and Tricksy disappears and Gabriel appears out of nowhere

”Ta da guess who?”

”You were the trickste all alongr?!”

”The one and only” The trickster winks sarcastically

”O gross! I was flirting with Gabriel?!”

“You sure were sugar”

”Dammit you!”

”O gross! I was flirting with Cas’ brother, I was flirting with a dude and I almost let you kiss me?! O yuck!”

”What can I say people find me charming”

”No you tricked me!”

”So I did, glad you noticed, and you fell for it ha, ha, ha”

“Man am I good”

”Gabriel I knew this was your doing all alone”

”Dean you had no idea at first otherwise you wouldn’t be trying to flirt with me like that”

“What are you up to? What trick are you trying to pull this time?”

“Me? O nothing, I just started a business that’s all”

“A business? What kind of business? “And why do you even need a business?”

”Well I could always use a little candy cash every now and then”

”This is a pet shop where people can choose a pet that will bring a little magic into their life, every pet is a one of a kind original and granted to bring joy into the owners life”

”I’m not sure I like the sound of this it seems too good to be true what’s the catch?”

”No catch, I promise”

“And if I know my brother Cassie, which I do, I’m sure Cas will love this adorable little fish”

”If you think this little fish will make Cas happy I’ll trust you”

”Just try not to get too attached to the fish, these pets are made of magic and they don’t last forever”

”See these pets were created by my magic and are only temporary they don’t live long, I create them then I create more”

”So that’s why I sell them for so cheap because I can always make more copies”

Dean looks at the cute little fish in the bag blowing bubbles in the water and acting cute and then Desn thinks about how happy Cas will be when he gives him the his new fish and smiles

”O and FYI Dean I’ll be stopping over soon to check up on Cas and Sammy boy later”

”That’s peachy” Dean said

Dean leaves the shop and brings the little, angel fish back to the bunker to surprise Cas, Dean couldn’t wait to see the look on Cas’ face

”Sam I’m home”

”Hey Dean, how was your walk?”

”It was good, except when I was flirting with the Trickster”

Sam starts snickering, “You were what?”

”Long story but he tricked me, AGAIN! He discussed himself as a beautiful woman and I feel for it”

”I almost let him kiss me Sam!”

”Dean that should teach you a lesson not to fall for every beautiful lady that crosses your path”

”I can’t help it, it part of my personality, I was just trying to be a gentle man, and friendly”

”Ya sure Dean likely story”

“Hello Dean”

”O Hey there Cas when did you get home?”

”Earlier, Sam said you went out for a walk, where did you go?”

”O nowhere special just a walk around the neighborhood”

Cas saw Dean walking in with something behind his back

“Dean you did go somewhere you have something in your hand, what’s that, behind your back?”

”O nothing much”

”Can I see it?” Castiel walks closer towards Dean

“O you mean this? Well It’s a surprise for you Cas”

”For me?, what is it?”

“Now close your eyes”

“Ok now what?”

“You can open your eyes now Cas”

“Dean is this really for me?”

“Yep! Surprise Cas I brought you a new pet, it’s a little gold angel fish!”

“You got me a little fish Dean?”

“Yep sure did, she’s an angel fish”

”An angel fish” Cas tilts his head trying to figure out why the fish was called an angel if it didn’t have wings and a halo

”Dean this fish is not an angel”

”No Cas that’s what kind of fish her species is called, they call them angel fish because their fins look like angel wings”

”Do you like her Cas?”

Cas sheds a soft smile and looks down at the little fish swimming around in the plastic bag

“O Dean yes! I love her! I don’t know what to say”

”You can say thank you”

“O right thank you Dean I love her”

“Can I hold her Dean?”

“Sure Cas she is your pet, just be careful with her she’s little and fragile”

“She reminds me of my first pet”

“You had a pet Cas?”

”Yes I did I had a little, gray fish for a pet”

“I remember I saw a little, gray fish many years ago on a shoreline, it was thousands of years ago before humanity, I was with my older brother Gabriel at the time, I can still hear him telling me” “Don’t step on that fish, big plans for that fish”

“I will take good care of my pet, and new little friend Dean” Cas immediately falls in love with his new, little best, fish friend

Cas names her... “hmm I can’t think of a name” Cas said

“How about Fishy, or Sunny, or Angel?”

”Those are great suggestions but I think I’ll call her Goldie” Castiel said

But there is something magical about this little gold fish that Dean can’t seem to put his finger on not yet anyway

Cas was watching it like a cat and staring at the fish for hours watching the fish swim happily about in the tank

Cas was feeding the little fish some supernatural, vegan fish food that the fish absolutely loved and watching it splash about happily

Cas was watching it hide behind the treasure chest, plans and the rocks in the tank

Cas was winking at the little fish and smiling

The little fish loved playing games with Cas the little fish would play games like peekaboo and would swim inside things around the tank

Castiel would close his eyes and the little angel fish would hide inside all the little hiding places in the tank and hid in the little castle, ship and treasure chest

Castiel would have to find the fish by pointing to the correct location where the little fish was hiding and the fish would swim out, swim up to the glass and give Cas a tiny fish sized kiss

Cas would kiss the little fish back by pressing his big lips against the glass, therefore leaving a smooch mark on the glass

The little fish liked to pop out of the treasure chest as bubbles came out of the little bubbly treasure box in the tank

Then Cas starts talking to the fish, and Dean could he could hear the little fish talking back to him and Cas

Cas was petting the fish, tickling it, scooping the fish up in his hands and holding it over the tank

One day Cas took the net and scoops the fish out of the tank

The little fish can breathe air and breathe in water

And places the fish in a bucket, or a cooler, and brings Goldie with him Cas sheds his trench coat and clothes and puts on his swim shorts

Cas stretches his feathery wings out really wide

A huge winged shadow is cast over the pool area engulfing the space around them and swallowing up the sunshine creating some shade and protecting his little fish friend from any outside threats

Cas leaves his angel blade on the table nearby and puts his pet angel fish a large plastic pool, and gets in the pool with the little fish careful not to squash his little pet as he dips his toes into the warm pool water

Cas then swims around the pool with the fish

The fish swim around the giant, friendly angel, who was much larger then the small, friendly fish but size didn’t seem to matter to either of them because they were best of friends

The angel was playing fun water themed games with the little fish

Cas was playing fun chase games with Goldie, cashing her around the pool pretending to be a shark and cupping his hands around the little, playful fish and saying “got you” then relishing her

Goldie was swimming around Cas tickling the angel’s feet, Cas laying on his back floating in the pool, then the little fish swims past splashing Cas

“Hello sunshine”

Cas was still laying on his back looking up at the sunshine

When all the sudden the little, gold fish jumps up out of the pool and lands on top of his chest taking Cas by surprise

“Hello Goldie”

The small fish looks up at Cas looking him in the blue of his sparkling eyes and wiggles around on his flat chest as if she was giving the angel a hug

“Are you giving me a hug Goldie?”

“The little friendly fish nods her head yes”

”I love you too Goldie”

Cas put his hand over the little fish as to give her a hug back and starts petting her as she wiggles around on his chest flapping her fins in delight, joy

Goldie and starts splashing pool water around playfully

Goldie swims down to Cas’ belly, Goldie found a play spot top play splashing on his belly

The fish loved splashing the water inside the hole in his bellybutton, tickling his ticklish tummy, as Cas giggles softly

“Goldie stop that tickles”

Cas turns over laying on his stomach sitting in the pool

Cas dipped his head under the water some to get a better view of the little fish as the little fish swam under the water a little deeper

His face was facing the little fish as he was watching the little, good fish swim happily around him

The little fish swim up to Castiel’s face blowing bubbles in Cas’ face and winking at him

Cas puckers his lips and blow air bubbles out of his mouth back at Goldie

“Kiss me big boy”

Cas lifted his head out of the water 

“Goldie did you just say something?”

”I knew you could talk”

The fish was quite and quickly swam up to Cas’ lips, then the little fish used it’s small fishy lips to give Cas an adorable kiss on the lips

The tiny fish gave her angel friend a small peck on the lips, as the tiny fish was kissing against Cas’ huge lips

The little fish gave him a kiss on the lips and then Cas gave the small fish a kiss back

Cas opened his mouth for a second to speak and then out of the blue the little fish did something strange that took Cas by surprise

The fish just swam inside his open mouth as if the little fish was not even worried about swimming into a large mouth, being inside a large mouth or being accidentally eaten

Cas knew this was normal fish behavior for some species of fish but not necessarily Goldie’s species

Then again this fish was different, Dean got Cas a pet fish from the supernatural pet shop where ordinary pet aren’t exactly normal

The little fish started cleaning his mouth, cleaning his teeth, Cas was very careful not to accidentally swallow his new little, best friend, then the little fish swam out of his mouth and did a little happy dance

The two friends enjoyed a relaxing day in the pool together as warm sunshine warmed their skin and their hearts

The day ended with and beautiful orange and pink sunset and the sound of a small rumbling sound came from the angel’s stomach

“Opps was that my vessel? I guess I’m hungry, I believe it’s dinner time, ready to eat little one?”

The fish splashed in excitement and Cas took her inside, Cas put Goldie in a little fish bowl and the two of them sat at the table and had something to eat

Normally Cas doesn’t eat because angel’s don’t have to eat, so Cas made himself half a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and shared little pieces of it with the little fish who was grateful for the food

The day ends with a yawn from Cas as the duo grew tired and drifted off to bed Goldie was sleeping with Cas in Cas’ room for tonight

”Good night Goldie, sweet dreams”

...


	2. Pancakes, goldfish and Guinea pigs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas eats breakfast with Goldie and then adopts a whole family of guinea pigs!  
> Also  
> Goldie comforts Castiel in some embarrassing situations.  
> And Cas finds himself naked and covered in guinea pigs!
> 
> Enjoy the cuteness!

The next morning Cas wakes up to a delicious smell from the kitchen.

The yummy aroma of fresh cooked buttery pancakes filled his nose trigging his brain and making his stomach growl for food, after smelling the delicious aroma.

”Strange I shouldn’t be hungry” Cas though out loud.

He stretched his arms, let out a big yawn and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Cas went to the bathroom to wash up and get dressed.

“Good morning Goldie, ready for breakfast?”

Goldie splashes Happily about in her fish bowl.

Cas sprinkles small flakes of fish food into the fish bowl.

He feeds his little fish friend some plant based fish food.

The little fish is very happy after the fish was fed.

Goldie speaks to Cas.

”Thank you Cas.”

“Cas will you pick me up please?” Cas looks down at the little gold angel fish in the bowl.

“You want me to hold you Goldie?”

“Yes please, I could use a big, warm hug”.

”Ok then”.

Cas picks up his pet fish and cuddles her close to his warm chest. Goldie snuggles her tiny face into the warm chest listening to the angel’s heart beating, thump, thump,... thump, thump.

Sam knocks on Cas’ door. Knock, knock good morning sleepy head.

”Cas are you awake? Breakfast is ready” Sam informs.

”Come and get them while their hot” Dean said.

Then Cas’ stomach grumbles again making another loud rumbling sound Goldie giggles.

“Hungry Cas?” The little fish asks.

“I suppose I am, unusually I’m never hungry because I have my grace and my vessel doesn’t need food”.

”You should eat something Cas, those pancakes sure smell good”.

“Cas will you eat breakfast with me?”

“Hold me in your lap while your eating your breakfast, please? I can breathe air so I’ll be fine sitting in your lap, besides I’m small so I don’t take up much room”

“Ok Goldie if you wish so”.

“Thank you Cas, I just want to be closer to you before I go away”.

”Go away? Where?” Cas tilts his head confused.

“Well you see fish like me are made from magic that’s why I can talk and breathe air and magic fish don’t live forever”.

“Goldie I understand I will make the time we have together as special as possible”.

”Thank you Cas, I love you”.

“I love you too Goldie”.

Cas’ stomach started rumbling again this time growling louder and making gurgling noises.

”Sorry about the noises, don’t mind me, my vessel is acting funny, it’s suddenly... hungry and I can’t understand why”.

“No Cas it’s ok, your stomach is only growling because your hungry and it’s empty inside, your stomach needs food to give your body energy it just wants to eat and that’s totally normal”.

”It’s not normal for angels however because I shouldn’t require substances, I normally don’t needs food for nourishment, I have my grace”.

”I’m sure you’ll be fine Cas as long as you still have your grace at full power”.

“You should really get something into your stomach, now go eat something”.

”Ok, I’ll eat breakfast but I’m going to have to hide you in my coat pocket Sam and Dean have a strict no pets at the breakfast table rule”.

”Ok Cas” Goldie agrees.

Cas picks up the small fish and carefully places her in his trench coat pocket.

”Good morning Sam, Dean”. Cas said.

“Good morning Cas” Sam said

“Morning sunshine”! “Do you want some breakfast I made pancakes and Sam helped” Dean said.

”Yes please, thank you”.

Cas sat at the table with a grumpy look on his face and a hot cup of coffee in front of him glaring at Sam and Dean the with beautiful, piercing blue eyes that sparkled like two shining stars.

”Hey Cas why don’t you take you coat off you don’t want to get food on it” Sam said.

”No thank you Sam I’m good”.

”Cas it’s like 80 degrees in here your going to get hot here give me your coat and I’ll hang it up for you”.

”No I’m fine angel’s don’t get hot” Cas lied.

Goldie sunk deeper down into the pocket trying not to be noticed.

”Here’s your pancakes Cas eat up” Dean slides the warm, fluffy breakfast cakes onto Cas’ plate.

Cas picks up a fork and stabs the pancakes, trying to eat a whole one.

”Here let me help you, it helps when you use a butter knife to cut the pancakes into smaller prices” Dean advices.

”I have my angel blade” Cas said.

”No Cas you can cut something so light and fluffy with an angel blade you might break the plate”

Cas backs away and covers a hand over his pocket to hide Goldie.

Sam cuts a slither of pancake for Cas to eat. Cas eats the piece of pancake and smiles.

”See they are easier to eat now, now it’s your turn, you try Cas”.

Dean then takes Cas’ arm the same arm Cas is using to keep his hand over his coat pocket and glides Cas’ hand over the plate teaching him how to use the knife.

Cas is a fast learner. Cas enjoys his breakfast.

Cas was chewing loud because he wasn’t use to eating at all so he didn’t eat properly.

Dean looks over at a very awkward Cas not using his table manners very well and smiles giggling to himself.

”You ok Cas, need some pointers on eating etiquette?”

”I got this one Dean I watch you two do it all the time it shouldn’t be that hard”.

”Ok Cas here’s a glass of milk”.

“Thank you Dean”.

Sam and Dean were just watching Cas learning how to eat properly.

Cas was just kind of swallowing down his food in large mouthfuls not probably chewing his food all the way.

Sam blinks his eyes and staring at Cas chocking and struggling to manifest and swallow down his breakfast.

“Cas you needs to chew your food better and drink your milk, it will wet your pallet and help the food go down easier” Sam said with care.

Sam and Dean already finished eating breakfast Cas still keeps going.

Cas was eating stacks of pancakes, stuffing himself full.

”Someone’s hunger this morning, slow down cowboy Cas, your going to make yourself sick”.

”I got this Dean”.

”I have the stomach for it.

”Remember when I ate hundreds of burgers, drank a liquid store, stored an angel table inside me, and swallowed millions of souls?”

”Souls are not solids so they don’t count” Dean said.

I think I can handle it” Cas said.

“Ok Cas if you say so”.

”I guess angel’s do eat sometimes”.

Dean walks away and Sam dose the dishes.

Meanwhile Cas was chomping away swallowing down his breakfast rather fast until his belly was stuffed.

Then he felt very full and could feel the heaviness setting inside his stomach, his stomach starts to swell. 

His full belly began to bloat his stomach stretched, and the bloated organ bulged into a little lump on his middle and grew round and slightly larger then it’s normally flat figure, leaving a small layer of pudge on his bloated abdomen.

His swollen belly pops out, pushes forward and leans against his pet Goldie who was resting on his lap.

Goldie doesn't seem to mind being closer to the distended stomach of her owner and best angel friend.

She snuggles her little face happily into the into the swollen flesh, cuddling into the warmth of the heavy, warm, soft sack of the stretched organ.

“Are you comfortable down there on my lap? The space is not to tight is it?” Cas asks.

”No it’s just perfect Cas, yes I’m fine.”

Moments later there were a few loud, grumbling noises coming from Cas in his lower abdomen. The small fish was laying down on Cas’s lap listening to the loud gurgling noises as it struggles to digest.

”I apologize for the loud noises”.

“I think I ate to much” rubbing a hand across his slightly bloated belly and groaning in discomfort.

“There’s no need to apologize Cas”.

”No there’s nothing wrong with the noises, that’s what tummies do when they eat, it’s just a normal part of digestion, it’s perfectly healthy and totally normal.

”I’m not use to this, I normally don’t have to worry about digestion”.

”I think I’m going to...”

A loud Grrr sound emerges or surfaces deep within Cas.

Dean and Sam were sitting down relaxing in the living room when all of the sudden they heard by a loud huge Belch! Coming from the kitchen.

Sam and Dean were laughing their butts off at the noises coming out of Cas, especially because the noises were coming from a guy who never burps!

”Cas? Was that you? Did you just... burp?” Dean busts out laughing.

”I told you, you were overeating” Dean hollers into the kitchen still smirking.

“Don’t feel embarrassed, Those noises mean your body is working normally, it another normal part of digestion”.

“Your stomach is just full, and you have excess gas and your body is expelling it. Burping is your body’s natural response to letting air out. It’s perfectly normal.”

”Thank you friend.” “You are so understanding.” Cas said in relief.

“Not to many people would be so understanding about body functions and digestion, most people find the unpleasant rumbling disruptions and burping in general to be rude and embarrassing”.

”Besides a burp is your body’s way of telling you your tummy is happy because it’s full”.

”That’s sweet of you to say” Cas said smiling.

Golfie stars tickling Cas, shaking her tail fin on Cas’s tummy playfully.

”Ok you win, cut that out that tickles, stop it”.

”Everything ok Cas?” Sam asked “pancakes giving you the giggles?” Dean asked “I’m good” “Yes” Cas lies

”I have to go to the bathroom, be right back”.

Cas sneaks Goldie under his coat and puts her back in her bowl.

“Don’t leave me alone Cas I want to be with you”.

Goldie you can’t always be with me”.

”Stay here with Sam and Dean and keep them company”.

”Aww, but I want to hang out with you now and hang out with Sam and Dean later”.

“Please Cas just keep me with you, you can keep me in your coat pocket I’m small enough to fit, it’s big enough to hold me, I don’t take up much room”.

“Ok you can stay with me, but don’t make it obvious to anyone, or draw any attention”.

“I’m going to visit my big brother Gabriel today want to meet him?”

”I already did, I already know him Cas, he made me”.

”He made you Goldie?”

”He sure did with the snap of his fingers”.

”Come on Goldie, buckle up in there”.

“We’ll stop by the pet shop and you can say hello to him again”.

“Sounds like a good idea”.

Meanwhile Sam goes to check up on Goldie when he noticed she is gone.

”Dean have you seen Goldie?”

”She’s in her bowl in Cas’s room” Dean said.

”No she is not here Dean, she’s gone”.

Dean came racing into the room in panic.

“What do you mean she’s gone?”

”Well she’s not here and there’s a trail of water on the floor” Sam points out.

”We have to find her before Cas comes home!” Dean panics

”Dean, you don’t suppose Cas took her do you?”

”Knowing Cas, I’m sure he did” Dean said.

”I’ll call him on his phone and find out” Sam said. 

”You know he isn’t good with phones, and almost never answers his phone” Dean said.

”Ok then we’ll try angel radio, Castiel I pray to you asking you an important question, Goldie is missing and I need to know if you have her with you.” Sam asked.

”Well what did he say?” Dean asked.

”He’s not answering Dean.”

“Dammit Cas!” Dean and Sam reply at the same time.

Cas goes to the pet shop a new batch of guinea pigs just arrived so Cas couldn’t decide on what one to take home with him.

They were all so cute, looking up at him with their cute, little, furry faces. Each one was unique in it’s own special way.

They were all so cute, so Cas adopted all of them, a whole family of guinea pigs!

Cas took a walk down to the pet shop, to visit his older brother Gabriel

A whole batch of guinea pigs just arrived!

”Hello Gabriel” Castiel greets

”Hello Cassie, welcome to my shop”.

”Ahh I see you have your pet fish with you, how do you like her?”

”I love her, I named her Goldie and she loves spending time with me and Sam and Dean.

”Say hello to Gabe Goldie”.

”Hello there Goldie, it’s good to see you again”.

”Hello, it’s good to see you again dad” Goldie said.

”Hey Cas, look what I got for you, it your favorite, guinea pigs!”

Cas was looking down at the four legged, fluff balls, fluffy, adorable little furry faces, looking up at Cas, and squeaking cheerfully.

”Aww, look how cute and happy they all are”.

One was all white with red eyes and rather shy but lovable this one was a girl.

One was half white on the top and half black on the bottom and looked like it was wearing a tuxedo, it had and small patch of brown hair on top of it’s head and had gorgeous emerald green eyes and was very playful and friendly, this one was a boy.

One was mostly all white with a black spot on it head it looked like dark patch of hair on it’s head and it had blue eyes and was chatty it was squeaking a lot, this one was very social and pretty smart, only that one was a girl.

One was white with brown spots, it was the funniest one it liked to play with the others and run around hide it has gold eyes, this on was a boy.

One was white and multi colored with hazel eyes, this one was very sweet and it was a girl.

One was light brown/ tan with a white belly, blue eyes and looked like it was wearing a tan trench coat this one was clueless and a little awkward but this one was spunky and energetic, it looked much like Castiel this one was a boy.

One had red hair and green eyes, this one was a girl.

One had light blonde hair and blue eyes this one was a boy.

One was mostly black with a white strip going down it’s back and it had a white furry belly with blue eyes and had a white stripe going down it’s back like a skunk, this one was a girl.

And finally one was brown with black stripes and looked like a Carmel color this one was a boy.

”They are all so adorable! I’ll take them all!”

”Ok and since your family you get a special family discount”.

“Tell you what, I’ll make a deal with you, you can have the guinea pigs at no charge, but I get to drop by the bunker anytime I want to, deal?.”

”You already drop by uninvited so I guess so.”

“Good I’ll see you later this evening” Gabriel said.

Gabriel put the guinea pigs in a large box and Cas carried a big box of guinea pigs home with him along with hey and pellets.

Cas had a name picked out for each guinea pig and Goldie made some new friends.

Cas came home and the bunker was empty, Sam and Dean must be out.

Cas put Goldie back inside her bowl to sleep and laid a small washcloth down on the bottom as a blanket for the little fish to snuggle with.

Cas laid a clean, white blanket down on the floor and took all of the guinea pigs out of the box. Then he took his clothes off! He stripped down all of his clothes exposing his bear skin. He peeled off his coat and unbuttoned his white shirt removing all the material from his vessel. Then he unzipped his pants and dropped them to the floor leaving only his orange underwear and socks.

He laid down on the floor nearly naked in his underwear and covered himself in cute, little, furry guinea pigs.

Cas was curling around on top floor, rolling around playing with his guinea pigs, they were climbing all over Cas going inside his trench coat pockets and squeezing happily.

The bunker door opened and in walks the Winchesters.

”Cas your back, we were out looking for you!” Dean said.

“Um Cas what are you doing on the floor?” Sam asked curious.

”Cas are you naked?!” Dean asked smirking.

Castiel clears his throat and responds “No, I wasn’t naked, I was covered in guinea pigs”. “I’m also wearing underwear and socks”.

”Of course you are”.

”Ya, well why you are in your underwear?” Dean asked suspiciously.

”I didn’t want hair on my clothes” Cas responses.

”O I see” Dean said awkwardly still laughing and blushing, feeling his checks turning rosy and warm.

Dean wrapped Cas in a warm blanket.

Cas took a lint roller and brushes himself off, and gets dressed.

”But more importantly Goldie is gone!” Dean said alarmed.

”We tried calling you” Sam said.

”We also called you on angel radio, but you didn’t answer” Dean said worried.

”Sorry I must not of herd you calling”.

“Goldie is safe, she was with me” Cas said.

”Where is She now?”

”She’s in my room napping”

A guinea pig runs across the floor and squeaks

”What was that?” Sam asked freaked out.

That bettor not been a mouse!” Dean said jumping onto the nearest chair.

Then another one pops out of Castiel’s shirt.“These are my new pets” Cas explains.

“Cas I said no more pets in the bunker!” Dean said sternly.

”Aww but look how cute they are, here hold Mr. fluffy bottom”.

Dean was holding a furry, sweet, squeaky, ball of adorable fluff.

Cas gave Sam a guinea pig to hold too.

”Aww they are the cutest things I ever seen” Sam said cuddling a little girl guinea pig..

”Isn’t he just adorable Dean?”

”I have to admit he is a little sweet thing” Dean said softly.

”Ok you can keep them but promise me no more pets!”.

”I promise”.

”You can both keep a guinea pig of your own” Cas said to the brothers

”Aw, thank you very much Cas”.

”Yes thanks a lot Cas”.

”I’ll take this one”

”Now collect your little friends and put them in their house, clean after your pets”.

“Make sure to sweep up this mess there’s hay and pellets all over the floor”.

”Please separate the males from the females we don’t need babies around here”.

”Ok”

”We may have a visitor drop by this evening”

”Who’s that?” Sam asked excited

”My brother”

“What one?” Sam asked

”My brother Gabriel of course”

”O this is going to be a long night” Dean said

**Author's Note:**

> There will be guinea pigs soon! 😁 I’m thinking in the next chapter!


End file.
